This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks often include attractions that incorporate simulated competitive circumstances between the attraction participants. For example, the attractions may have cars or trains in which riders race against one another along a path (e.g., dueling coasters, go carts). Incorporating the competitive circumstances may provide an additional entertainment value to the riders, as well as increase variety for riders utilizing the attraction multiple times. However, traditional systems may include several track sections to provide the simulated competitive circumstances, thereby increasing the cost and complexity of the attraction. It is now recognized that it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for simulated racing attractions that provide excitement for riders.